The Long Lost Love
by nArNiApRiNcEsS
Summary: This is the tale of Narnia, but in a darker light when a new girl comes into Narnia. What will happen when both kings fall for the her-it will lead into many consequences: love, lust, anger, betrayal, and revenge. Peter/OC/Ed Who will get her in the end?


This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Narnia or it s supporting characters. I only own Kate and her family and friends. Please Review

"Katieeeeeeee" Jennie my younger sister said in my ear.

"Katieeee come on" she continued until she saw me left my one eyelid up and pull my blankets closer to myself

"Wake up, you have school today" Jennie walked out of my room after throwing my blanket on the floor, leaving me to change.

I groaned.

Great school I have school, I thought sarcastically, I got up and walked to my dresser and pulled out random clothing. I went out into the hall way to go to the bathroom, but Josh my brother was in there "Josh, hurry up I have to take a shower".

"GO away" he yelled. " Josh you ass, I need to take a shower" I yelled back. No use I thought, I walked back into my room and changed without a shower. The clothes I pulled out were indeed girly-girl clothes that my best friend Alice got me for my new wardrobe. It was a yellow baby-doll shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Crap" I mumbled as I saw that I was getting late for school and quickly put up my brown-hair into a messy ponytail and then put on some random jewelry and light makeup on my slightly tanned skin. I grabbed my messenger school bag and sprayed some perfume before I left my room.

"Morning " mom said as I walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar."Mhhm" was reply back, I was not in the mood for cheery mode I had enough of that from Alice. I walked out the door to see Alice in her silver Civic Sedan waiting for me.

"Heyy Kit-Kat, whattsup" Alice said using my nickname as I stepped into the passenger seat, I used her nickname back to greet her " Nothin much, Allie" She had big brown eyes and shorter hair, about down to her shoulders, that was a dark chocolate brown, making her seem cute. She wore a black skirt and a pink tank top with a beautiful diamond necklace hanging loosely around her tanned neck. Alice was one of those girl's who loved fashion, and could be caught shopping at the most elite stores like Barney on her trips to New York. Her father was Mayor, of the town and really rich.

The whole ride to school she was quiet. That was a surprise. She probably sensed my bad mood and decided not to talk. As she parked into the school parking lot I saw Frank and his so called poise of " The Tough Kids".

"Great" Alice mumbled " there coming straight this way, probably to ask you out AGAIN"

Frank has had a thing for me. He asked me out a billions times and the answer was always no. Then on top of that he acts like he is so cool and tries to bug me or push me around.

"Hey Kate" Franks tries saying seductively who fails miserable as he approached Alice and me. "Wanta hang out at my place today" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams" I said trying to walk around him with Alice following behind me. He grabbed by wrist and some me around "Hey don't be like that, babe" he stated.

That got Alice extremely mad "let go of her you, asshole" she yelled. That got the whole parking lots attention. "Great" I mumbled, leave it to Alice to get the whole school involved. But silently, I was thanking her. I hoped some of these people staring would help us.

It looked like god was finally answering my prayers. When someone shouted "Hey, leave them alone". I whirled around to see who was my savior, but came face-to-face to the person I never wanted to see. It was Brandon, Alice's older brother who I've had a crush on since 4th grade. There was a whole story behind why I did not want to see him (Last year, Alice had found out I liked him and forced me to ask him out to Homecoming. Listening to Alice, I went up to his table and asked him, but was rejected in front of the whole football team. He told me that he wasn't interested in his sister's friend, that's all he thought me as his sister's friend. I got made fun of for months) I guess god hadn't listened to my prayers.

"Whats your problem, dude" Frank said gripping my wrist tighter. I winced, Brandon and Alice seemed to notice my pain. " Its not your sister I'm talking to, its Kate, so this doesn't concern you." Frank continued

Brandon replied back "Well my sister's friends are my friends to, and if your gonna mess with them you mess with me to" he finished glaring at Frank. Frank let go of my wrist noticing Brandon's glare and the football team behind him.

"Are you o.k" Brandon asked as soon as the crowd and Frank dispersed? " Yeah im fine" I said and walked away. I couldn't stand being around him after he broke my heart.

I walked into my first hour and met Hillary. As if my day could get worse. Hillary was the school slutty whore and happened to be Brandon s girl friend who hated me since I had tried to ask Brandon out.  
"Hey Katie Bitch" Hillary sneered at me. "I heard about your little fight encounter with Frank, which so happened to involve my boyfriend Brandon"

"Yeah so" I replied " and since which have you started using big words like encounter"

" Why don't you mind how your talking to me first" Hillary shot back, then turned to walk to her seat? I got saved; she usually always ends up embarrassing me. As a sat down in my seat the bell rang. I was to busy thinking about my little " encounter" with Frank, when that I hadn t realized how the day flew by in a blur till the final bell rang in sixth hour.

"Hey Kate" Alice called

"Hey Alice" I replied back lamely

"Lets getting going before all the other cars decide to pull out" she said as she looked around at the parking lot

"I'm actually gonna walk home" I told her

"Why" Alice asked. She had sounded really surprised probably because she knew it took a half-hour to an hour walking home.

"I just need some time alone" I said walking away. Alice did not come after but got into her car and drove away but not before promising that she'll call me later.

As I walked home, I thought about how missed up my love life was and my ordinary life. The guy I like is my sister's brother who is dating the one girl I hate the most. And on top of that I have the class druggie asking me out on a date almost every single day. But the most upsetting news was that my father had cheated on my mother a few months ago. I never told anyone how sad it was and how much I cried every night, I didn't even tell Alice. I couldn't believe that my father had walked out on my siblings who he had known for 20 years or on my mom Ann who he knew for almost 25 years. He left for a blonde bimbo who he only knew for 2 weeks. My mom and my siblings never show how much it hurt them but I could tell, I never even let them know how much I hurt. I wanted it to end. The pain was too much for me. But I knew that I had to take care of the family. And after my father left and what Brandon did I never trusted anyone as I did before.

After walking a few minutes I reached the small forest that led to my house. Walking about ten steps I heard I tripped on a root. As I fell I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. When I opened my eyes I saw myself falling from the sky, "HOLYYY SHITTT" I yelled while screamed my life out. I fell on a pile of leaves it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I looked around I was in a different forest from the one by my house. It was really beautiful covered by flowers like in different shades of colors from red to pink.

Then all of a sudden I............

* * *

To find out what happens next please Review!!!!!!

Please Please Please

REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
